iPod Challenge: Lose Control
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: The second in my iPod Challenge stories, this time it's Lose Control by Evanescence and this features Beth Phoenix/Kennedy loving. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beth or Ken, or anything associated with the WWE it's all Vinny Mac's. I also don't own the song Lose Control, that was written by Evanescence.**

**Lose Control**

The sky hung steady in the sky like a darkened canvas; it was hazy, smoky with distended clouds, gazing over the city in a beautiful nightfall. Stars adorned the mass of blended navy, dangling from the setting like sequins, and the moon cast out a dazzling radiance, falling through the window to land against one couple that would not be laying to rest. Perhaps it was to amplify them? Or maybe it was to add to their mood. After midnight, a time of such _inspiration_ had crawled out of the shadows.

Ken hadn't even bothered to lead Beth into the bedroom; to kiss and press her against walls on the way, shoulders crashing against doorframes, feet tangling around the fringes on the carpet in the hallway. He couldn't wait through that. Instead, she'd found him in the living room, where he left flower petals strewn across the cream-colored tapestry on the floor and the entirety of the couch. They were red rose petals; an almost pillar-box red to contrast against its velvety, crimson exterior. When the lights were dimmed, and the moonlight peaked through the stained glass windows in threadlike strands, her heart leaped with excitement.

_Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control - just once  
with all the pretty flowers in the dust_

Beth's eyes were shiny and anxious as his lips met hers. Their kiss started as it usually did; sensuous and loving at first contact, and then they easily fell into a steady, deliberate rhythm that left them both wanting to melt in their positions before they even began. Ken's hands stroked at her shoulders, fumbled at her collarbone, crawled as slowly as they could to the ridge of her shirt, kissing her deeply all the while. Clothes descended to the floor, grazing skin on their way down.

After so many nights and days spent granting sanity to those who had lost themselves; maybe they were avid, screaming fans, or maybe some senseless, chemically dependent addicts, it was their turn. It was their turn to lose themselves in something that they craved, something that they adored without resistance. In the midst of their love, it was Beth and Ken's turn to lose control.

_Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?_

Hands tied around each other and fingers entwined between strands of hair. They found themselves on the velvet couch, their lips taking each other without a hint of hesitation, rubbing lightly and then sinking deep. Slippery knots of love and desire tied and tangled inside of Ken as his hands moved across Beth's skin, mapping out her every inch, listening to and feeling her breathlessness beneath his fingers and palms. His lips kissed across her chin and moved down her throat, her pulse 

throbbing beneath his lips. He kissed over her collarbone, his tongue tracing its outline, and then couldn't help but tell her how beautiful she was between every intake of air.

Beth gasped as his lips moved down her chest, filling the valley of her breasts with kisses, his anxious lips feeling like a hot, silky temptation against her skin. She let out a soft cry as his tongue brushed against her nipple, before taking it into his mouth and tasting it in soft, loving strokes. His fingers drew gentle circles on her stomach as his lips tenderly loved her breasts, and her body rose under them and then drifted down again. He kissed down her stomach, his lips, tongue and teeth sweetly playing across her smooth, tanned skin, savouring her. Beth sighed, turning her head against the red velvet, her long, blonde hair falling behind her in a smooth motion.

She gasped more loudly and profoundly as he rained kisses along her thighs, loving her subtle curves. He bent down to glide them slowly over her sensitive flesh, making her shudder. Ken teased closer to her pulsing heat with his tongue, wanting to love her every inch, wanting her to know that each inch of her was dear to his heart. When the beautiful sensations washed over her, she cried out.

And then, at a teasing interval, he moved back up to capture her lips again. She hadn't wanted him to stop, and she let out a defeated whimper the best that she could with her bottom lip still between his teeth. But she was obedient, pouring out her tenderness as they kissed fervently, ardent desire flooding them like a tidal wave. Ken kissed her as though he could spend his life doing nothing else but loving her lips with his own. The sweetness of the warmth and adoration resounding between them wound around Beth's heart in soft, silky ribbons, while her mind was too glazed with passion to even consider the rest of the world. All of her worries, all her fatigue that had built up in her softened and melted away.

Kennedy wanted to love her the best he could, wanted this to be exquisite. He looked intensely into Beth's eyes, which were animated, fiery, glassy with unfeigned expression. He softly kissed her nose, her reddened cheeks, saw the readiness in her heavy, dazed eyes and entered her slowly and gently. She cried out against his lips, moaned into his mouth, let forth her utmost sounds of approval, both soft and loud as he filled her. They surrounded and consumed each other, becoming one, moving in time to their erratic breathing and their rhythmic hearts drumming against the innermost parts of their chests. Ken's hands wandered and caressed her in long, almost languorous strokes as her legs encircled his hips. He loved her, and touched her as though she were a delicate treasure he would never grow tire of exploring or feeling. Each motion soothed, stirred, and promised. Beth and Ken clung to the frayed threads of control as they knew it was falling apart. Heaven help them, they were lost, for sure.

_Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control - just once_

Beth's senses were alive with light in the arms of her love. The moon rose inside of the sky, and the light poured through the stained glass depictions on the 18th century windows, shimmering down against their skin in a colossal variety of colours; prismatic beauty rushing down against them both. She smiled. Ken hadn't noticed; he was so lost in this woman he loved, aware of nothing but what she gave and what he was compelled to take. And each time she shuddered, cried out his name, or 

lost her breath, there was more. Oh God, was there more. Hands stroked. Lips took. Breathy moans slid into the air and long, lazy kisses built up from adoration and ended reluctantly. Their fingers linked, entwining, holding on to all they knew at that given second. The rise and fall of their bodies, the beat of hearts, the trip of pulse, locked the world outside of that room.

And after hours of the best thing she knew, the power and pleasure consumed Beth. Ken drove them both faster and harder, his lips never leaving hers until her vision was an array of colours, much like the windows above them. Love burned inside of them, inside of their frenzied veins. With one last thrust, they reached their climax, light nearly tearing them apart on the inside, and they collapsed down against all the pretty flowers. Beth unleashed her own cry of joy as he seethed out her name, and they leaped together.

The afterglow fell upon them gracefully; there was only a sliver of moon left, just a thin slice of curve to float in the lightening sky. They lay tangled, fused, a sweaty result of their passion.

"Ken...that...was amazing..." Beth breathed out, as his forehead fell against hers, noses touching, fingers still interlocked. She smiled from ear to ear, her dimples accentuating her smile, as his heart fluttered. She could feel the pulsation of his chest pressed against hers, and she loved it.

"Sure was...and to think Maria wanted to drag you to the movies ..." he whispered, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair, his fingers dragging along her scalp and the side of her face. His thumb moved across her flustered cheek.

"That could have been fun, but this was certainly much better..." she sighed.

"Better for the both of us, sweetie."

"Was that only a small part of my birthday present?" she mumbled, smiling lightly as his lips kissed the curve of her shoulder.

"Please, are you kidding me? There's always tomorrow night."

Beth giggled, and their lips came together again.

_Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once  
with all the pretty flowers in the dust_


End file.
